She's Everything
by Detective Marx
Summary: It's Jane's epiphany about how after all the shit she's been through, she always had someone to catch her but she also realizes that her world is not just about herself or others. No, she became her world. She became her everything. ONE SHOT! Review please :)


**A/N: This is separate from my other stories and I thought I just free write to get the mind going since I'm in a writer's block. This is the product!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I just borrow the characters for some creativity time.**

* * *

**She's Everything**

Jane Rizzoli could not help but stay isolated, closing off her heart to anyone that crossed her path. She did it to so many men that she couldn't even remember the tally. When she finally opened it back up to Casey, he simply stabbed in the heart. It was not even fast but a slow heartache for her. The only person Jane could really trust with her heart was her best friend, Maura Isles.

_Maura_. Yes, sweet Maura 'Googlemouth, Queen of the Dead' Isles somehow managed to weasel into Jane's heart. The two were polar opposites and everyone could see that but everyone could also see they got along quite nicely.

It was like Ying and Yang.

When Maura and Jane were fighting after Jane shot her mobster father, she felt emptiness. It was cold and very hard in there, her Ma tried her best to comfort her and it didn't help that she felt like shit after sleeping with Dean. Of all the careless mistakes Jane could have done, that was it. But once they made up, Jane vowed to herself that she would not let Maura go, would never hurt her ever again.

Things were going back to normal and they had their thing back. Their chemistry and it suddenly broke a bit when Casey came back. Jane thought she loved him and it hurt her so much that he couldn't trust her with his injury. It was bullshit what he did for leading her on so much. She felt hurt yes but when Maura was sitting on the bench waiting for her or when she came to the Dirty Robber to drink with her.

Her heart didn't hurt as much.

Then there was Dennis 'serial killer' Rockmond. He was under their noses the whole time and they didn't even know it until Maura was kidnapped. Jane felt her whole body go numb when she learned her best friend was missing. They had found them and Jane tried to talk Rockmond down but he was ready to jump with Maura going too. No way in hell, Jane was going to let her best friend go...not like that.

Luckily, Maura was safe and things started to go back to normal...again.

It was then Jane began to have these feelings. It was those weird kind that made her feel like she was a teenager all over again and she didn't understand why she felt it. It wasn't for Casey even though she tried her best to get him to understand that she would be there. He came back again and messed with her again...

He missed his chance that day the building collapsed, when Tommy, Frost and TJ were in trouble. He had excuses, _needing _touch when you can just _feel._ Jane felt the world was falling apart in front of her but the one thing that kept her stable was her best friend.

_Maura_ kept her stable.

_Maura_ held her when she cried.

_Maura_ protected her.

_Maura_ knew her inside and out.

It would be the biggest last minute fuckin' epiphany Jane Rizzoli would ever have.

She was in love with Maura Isles.

"Jane?" The detective snapped out of her thoughts to look up to see Maura looking at her in concern "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Maura," she replied. "just thinking that's all."

Maura gave a curious look, "You seem tired. You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jane shook her head and shifted over to her, resting her arm around Maura comfortably. Maura took this in immediately and leaned into Jane's body, cuddling up to her.

They were alone for once. It was just a regular Friday night where they would spend the night together to watch a movie and enjoy each other's company.

But for Jane, it was different. She was going to tell Maura how she felt.

Jane thought about so many scenarios on how to approach this. How could she tell her best friend that she was in love with her? She couldn't be blunt about it because if she said it wrong or Maura didn't reciprocate, Jane would lose everything right there.

Maura was her everything...well almost everything.

Never was there a day when Jane wondered what if Maura was not around. She now understood why Maura didn't like sentences with 'what if'. It was so unsure, a blur line that you can't tell that you have crossed until you finally did. However, Jane _could not _ever wonder what her life with Maura because Maura was in most of her life.

_Just tell her, Rizzoli! Man up,_ Jane's thoughts pushed.

The detective looked down at the medical examiner before she whispered her name softly. Hazel eyes looked and locked onto dark brown eyes, it was connection. Maura raised her hand pushed a strand of hair behind Jane's ear with Jane leaning into the touch. "Maura," Jane said her name again.

"Yes Jane?"

_You can do this…_ "Over the last couple of days, I was thinking about a lot of things. A _whole _lot but, it always came back to you," Jane started. Maura's expression went into a worried look but Jane cupped her cheek softly shaking her head, "Don't worry, it's all good things. I just realized…how my life would have been horrible if you weren't around." Maura was quiet but Jane could see tears forming her friend's eyes as she took in a deep breath continuing, "I let so many people hurt me and I've hurt you so many times…"

"Jane-"

"I've been an asshole and I mopped around over a guy who treated my feelings like sit and yet…you are still there. _You _are still there to catch me when I'm falling. Maura, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I am hopelessly in love with you and it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same I just feel like-"

Suddenly a pair of lips covered over hers. Jane stopped talking and melted into the kiss, giving back the same passion and softness given to her. They both pulled back, both gasping with their foreheads pressing against each other. Maura pulled back, keeping her hands on Jane's cheeks as she whispered, "I'm in love with you too."

Out of pure joy, Jane pulled Maura back into another kiss. Pure smiles across their faces for they were safe in each other's arms, nothing was going to tear them apart.

It was now in that moment Maura was Jane's everything and Jane was Maura's.

* * *

**Review, Comment, PM, etc!**


End file.
